


Rebuilding the Family

by SMRJ_103 (ShaunaBananaaa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Benny is alive also, Dean is a dad, Emma is alive, Episode: s07e13 The Slice Girls, Father-Daughter Relationship, Human Emma Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Michael too, Multi, Sam is an uncle, because why not, may add more after if i can, michael vessel talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaBananaaa/pseuds/SMRJ_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is alive, she doesn't know how, and she doesn't know why. All she knows is that she came back as a human, and she wants to see if her father will take her in and help her figure out things she does not understand. (Suck at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this is simply a fan-fiction. The only piece of this I own is the plot, and some original characters. With that said, please, enjoy.
> 
> This is more of a prologue.

Things have been difficult, as the girl sitting at the stool to the small diner in a small town. The girl worried that now she had somehow come back, that she wouldn't be hunted and sent back to where she was.

She remembered clearly how she died. She was sent to kill her father, then she could lead a normal life, and have the tribe protect her from harm. But that wasn't how it happened. She didn't even finish the initiation, she failed in killing her father, so no tribe would accept her, for that and other reasons. Her own uncle killed her.

She didn't want to be found, but she was looking for them, her father and her uncle, because she was hoping they would listen long enough for her to speak, and help her figure out what's been going on.

She was human now, she didn't have the increased strength or the other abilities that an Amazon would have. It took some time to get used to things, but she did. She had tracked her father and uncle to this town, and she knew that they would be in the towns only motel, she was just waiting until she knew they would be there before going to find them.

She waited for about five more minutes when someone came up to her.

“More coffee miss?” The lady asks.

“No, I'm fine, I was just leaving anyway.” The girl stood up, and went to take five dollars from her pocket and put it on the counter, before walking out of the door, to start her walk to the motel.

“I didn't get your name miss.” The lady called after her.

The girl stopped for a second, and turned her head just slightly.

“Emma.” She says, before walking out the door, and into the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have written only one fic before this, so I apologize if this will be written out of sort and such, please no flame, but calm help and such is welcome.
> 
> Again, concider this chapter a prologue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
